


His Guiding Light

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus/Rabastan, Rodolphus/Bellatrix, Bellatrix/Voldemort</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Defense Against The Dark Arts Class. **Task:** Write about a dark wizard, preferably before or about what made them turn Dark **Prompts:** Paper, Present
> 
> Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp forum at HPFC forum. **Prompt:** whatever
> 
> Written for the Canon vs. Fanon Competition II at HPFC forum.
> 
> Written for the Fanfiction Terminology Competition at HPFC forum.

Rabastan would do anything for Rodolphus. Rabastan loved him. When Rodolphus went away to Hogwarts, Rabastan was miserable. He had to force himself to eat and sleep, and the only thing that kept him going was Rodolphus's weekly letters.

When it was finally time for Rabastan to go to Hogwarts, he was excited but also worried. He stayed close to Rodolphus on the train and thought about the different houses Hogwarts offered. He knew he was a Ravenclaw at heart. He loved reading and thirsted for knowledge. He would have probably been very happy in that house, but it lacked a very important thing. Rodolphus. If his brother had been a Ravenclaw, the house would have had everything. So when the Sorting Hat was placed on his head he argued with it. "Please, put me in Slytherin. I need Rodo. Please." The hat kept saying he'd do well in Ravenclaw, but Rabastan was near tears when he begged the hat to listen to his desires.

Finally, the hat agreed and it shouted out, "Slytherin!"

Rabastan sighed in relief and quickly took the hat off of his head. His eyes sought out Rodolphus, and he saw there was an empty space next to him. Rabastan slid into it and ignored the glares at the audacity of a first year sitting with the third years.

When one of the third years opened his mouth, Rodolphus silenced him with a glare as he placed his arm around his brother.

Rabastan rested his head on Rodolphus's shoulder and breathed easier. He was with his brother. That was the only thing that mattered, at least at the present time.

It was when Rabastan was 14 that everything changed. Rodolphus had been seen talking to Bellatrix Black, and Rabastan was aware of the fact that their parents hoped for a marriage between the two of them. Rabastan could admit that he got jealous. Rodolphus was his; no one was supposed to be able to take his brother away.

That night, Rabastan waited for Rodolphus in the sixth year dorms. The other sixth years weren't there. When Rodolphus entered, Rabastan lunged. They crashed to the ground, and he began punching Rodolphus.

Rodolphus grunted under the assault, but he was able to stop Rabastan's angry fists and flip them so Rodolphus was on top. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Rabastan glared and struggled against Rodolphus's hold. Finally, he asked, "Are you fucking Bellatrix Black?"

"I really don't think that has anything to do with you."

"You can't leave me!"

Rodolphus's eyes heated and suddenly his lips were roughly moving against Rabastan's. Hands gripped and hair was pulled. Rabastan bucked and his burgeoning erection rubbed against Rodolphus's prominent one. They thrust against each other and lips moved to Rabastan's neck, biting and then soothing with licks.

Rabastan moaned as his hands slipped beneath the shirt, marring Rodolphus's perfect skin with scratches. "Please!"

Rodolphus stopped the furious onslaught, just long enough to whisper, "I'll never leave you." And then his lips were back to attacking Rabastan's body.

Rabastan thrashed, needing more contact and when a hand gripped his erection through the confines of his pants, he gave himself over to the wonderful sensations flooding though his body.

After that night, the Lestrange brothers were lovers. Whenever they could find some time alone, they'd sneak off and show each other how much they loved one another.

Rabastan noticed Rodolphus reading a paper one day while in the Slytherin common room. Rodolphus seemed indifferent, but Rabastan knew the signs and his older brother was upset. Whatever was on that sheet was enough to make Rabastan's eyes darken in an emotion other than lust, something that was a rare occurrence.

Rabastan moved and Rodolphus ignored him. He saw it was a letter from their parents and managed to see the words "marriage" and "Bellatrix Black" before Rodolphus noticed his little brother. It was too late, though. Rabastan knew what was going on. "You're marrying her?"

Rodolphus took Rabastan's hand and led him to the sixth year dorms. When they were enclosed safely in the room, where there were no eavesdroppers, he pulled Rabastan into his arms and kissed him with a ferocious passion. Rodolphus pulled back after a slight bite to Rabastan's lips. "I can't do anything about it; it's a marriage contract."

"What's going to change between us?" Rabastan asked, unable to mask the pure fear in his voice.

Rodolphus didn't answer, unsure of the answer himself.

Time passed. Both did their best to not think about the future wedding. Instead they enjoyed the time they had together.

Rodolphus joined an organization called the Death Eaters after he turned 17 and Rabastan knew he'd follow in his brother's footsteps. No matter where his brother went, Rabastan was sure to follow. It was the nature of their bond.

Rabastan joined the Death Eaters shortly after his seventeenth birthday, and the boys had a celebratory fuck, a fuck that was walked in on by Rodolphus's future bride.

Rabastan tried to climb off of Rodolphus's prick from where he was riding it, but Rodolphus kept hold of Rabastan's hips in a way that was sure to leave bruises. "Rodo," he moaned, eyes darting to Bellatrix who was lazily watching.

"Please, don't stop on my account, she drawled.

Rodolphus raised Rabastan and pulled him back down, closing his eyes as he hit the prostrate.

Rabastan cried out as his fingers gripped the strong biceps. He forgot about Bellatrix's presence and enjoyed the sweet agony. He touched his own erection and timed his movements with Rodolphus's thrusts. He brought himself to climax.

Rodolphus groaned and his climax quickly followed.

Rabastan collapsed on Rodolphus's chest, breathing heavily. His forehead was sweaty, and he closed his eyes while a hand rubbed his back.

"So, this makes things a lot easier."

Rabastan's eyes popped open at the voice. He couldn't believe he forgot about Bellatrix being there.

"What do you want, Bella?"

Rabastan hated the sound of a nickname coming out of his brother's mouth. It made their relationship some more intimate, and he didn't want to think of that possibly being true.

"Well, we have to marry, but I don't want to. And I have a feeling you don't want to, either."

Rodolphus's grip on Rabastan tightened. "So what? It's not like we can get out of the marriage."

"We might be forced to consummate it, but after the one time, we'll be married only in name. The Dark Lord is my lover, and I refuse to give him up, and I have a feeling you feel the same way about Rabastan."

Rabastan's eyes drifted up and they met Rodolphus's eyes. "So, you're saying after the one time we have sex, nothing will change?"

"Right. You keep Rabastan and I keep our Lord."

"Rab, are you okay with this?"

Rabastan swallowed. "I'd rather you didn't have to have sex with her at all, but this situation is a lot better than I thought it would be. As long as I won't lose you..."

"You won't," Rodolphus promised.

Rabastan nodded and closed his eyes again. He drifted off to sleep as Rodolphus and Bellatrix worked out the details of their marriage. He knew Rodolphus would take care of it; Rodolphus always took care of everything. He could sleep easier now, knowing that even with the marriage, Rodolphus would still be in his bed, and he would still be in Rodolphus's heart. Nothing would change that. Not Bellatrix. Not the Dark Lord. Nothing.


End file.
